Iris
by Fried Cheesecake
Summary: Sheena stumbles into a certain Seraph one times too many, and begins to wonder if these meetings aren't accidents after all. Told in fifty 100 word niblets. Yuan x Sheena, Lloyd x Colette, some Lloyd x Sheena, implied Yuan x Raine, implied Zelos x Raine.
1. 1

"So that's why you're here."

Sheena jumped in surprise, dropping the map she held in her hand. Yuan stood in the doorway, a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Planning your honeymoon with the Irving boy?" he asked sarcastically, moving towards his desk. Sheena blushed.

"N-no!" she exclaimed. "We're looking for Exspheres and I thought… you might have some information here…"

Yuan glanced at her, still smirking, in a lazy- almost flirty- sort of way. "Well, feel free to borrow anything that might help you."

Sheena blinked. "Really?"

"Otherwise, I would've kicked you out already."

* * *

Because the song "Iris" broke my heart.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own.


	2. 2

She stepped into the room, feet silent on the plush carpet, but he heard her all the same.

"You're back," he said simply, without even looking up. She glanced around.

"We need information," she started, "on Exsphere production in that little cluster of mines near the hot springs…"

Ten minutes later, he finally found the book that he was looking for. He handed it to her- and their fingers touched for a split second. He met her eyes for a moment- then she muttered a small "thanks" and hurried from the room.


	3. 3

"I didn't expect to see you here," Sheena said, genuinely surprised. Yuan shrugged, but said nothing in response.

After a moment's silence, Sheena cleared her throat. "Well, I uh… I have to go. Lloyd's waiting for me at the inn."

He only nodded, swilling the remains of his drink. Still, he said nothing.

Sheena hurried from the tavern, a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she couldn't help but glance back at the angel leaned over the bar.


	4. 4

"He was at the bar?" Lloyd asked, wooden spoon suddenly still. Sheena nodded, looking towards the ground. Three months had gone by, and she'd only just told her companion that she'd encountered Yuan in Triet.

"He didn't try to kidnap you or anything?" the brunette joked. Sheena glanced at him.

"He didn't say anything," she responded quietly, stirring her soup in her bowl. Lloyd, upon seeing the downcast look on her face, fell silent.

"I haven't seen him at all," he said, after a few minutes of quiet.


	5. 5

She didn't know that Lloyd knew how to tango, or where he'd learned (she giggled at the thought of Kratos taking him aside and teaching him important life skills, such as knowing how to dance, before he ditched him), but it was a pleasant surprise when he asked her to dance, and they turned out doing more than shuffling and holding hands.

She found herself standing, breathless, against the wall, as Lloyd left to talk to Zelos, in one of those rare moments where she felt like squealing and jumping up and down.

And then she spotted _him._


	6. 6

"I was invited," he answered sullenly. "Invited meaning the Chosen took it upon himself to storm into my base and demanded my presence at his… celebration."

Sheena smiled, forcing herself to tear her eyes away from him. "So you don't really want to be here," she said, watching from a distance as Zelos begged Raine to dance with him. Yuan glanced at her, then turned back to his wine glass, which she'd noticed was already half-empty.

"Not particularly."

Well, at least she was having a good time.


	7. 7

"What's with Grouchy Pants over there?" Zelos muttered, taking a sip from his glass. Sheena glared at him.

"He didn't want to come, you know," she snapped. "You made him do it."

Zelos, already half-intoxicated at his own New Years' party, gave a drunken chuckle. "That's what she said," he laughed, not noticing Sheena' blatant irritation.

Raine suddenly pulled her away from the ex-Chosen, giving her an inquisitive look. "Yuan has been watching you ever since you danced with Lloyd," she said. And continued, to Sheena's horror, to say, "I think he's jealous."


	8. 8

"…Clara said that they've found a dozen Exspheres near the old human ranch, so she's asked for us to come to Palmacosta. And then we can take a boat to Izoold, and ride the rest of the way to Iselia…" Sheena paused, studying the map. "We should get there in time for our fifth annual reunion party, if we make good speed… ah, Lloyd?"

Lloyd glanced up, nervousness clear in his eyes. "Oh… yeah, that'll… that'll work…" He fingered something in his pocket, then met Sheena's eyes with a new, determined spirit. "Sheena…"


	9. 9

"Congratulations!"

Colette collided with her friends, tackling them both in an enormous hug. "I'm so happy for you two!" she exclaimed, and she meant it, genuinely. Sheena smiled, grateful, but she couldn't shake off the warnings in her head.

"Oh, goodness, a wedding!" Zelos exclaimed. He slung an arm around Lloyd's shoulders. "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. I always knew you two would end up together!"

The rest of the night passed, her company all in good spirits but… Sheena wondered why she couldn't keep _him_ out of her mind…


	10. 10

"Well, well, well, long time no see."

Sheena gasped and whirled around. "Yuan! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, and turned a page in his book. The rest of the library was silent, and mostly empty- a single librarian stood by the door. "Same as you," he replied simply. "Researching." He glanced up, and Sheena realized, with a pang of sympathy, that he really hadn't changed these last five years.


	11. 11

The evening passed in an unusual fashion- they sat in the library for the longest time, making small talk, and then when the moon finally rose in the sky, he insisted on accompanying her back to the inn.

"Aren't you engaged to the Irving boy?" he asked in a moment of sudden silence. Sheena glanced at him, wondering if he still had contact with Kratos. He'd done nothing but grill her on Lloyd for the last ten minutes.

"We were," she said, glancing to her bare ring finger.

"Oh?"

"It… didn't really work out."


	12. 12

"He wrote you a letter, didn't he?" Yuan said the next morning in the academy cafeteria, holding the bowl of oatmeal she'd shoved into his hands as she filled her cup of coffee. Sheena glanced up, and spilled sugar on the counter.

"Lloyd?" she said, sounding surprised. "…yeah. Yeah, he did, actually. How did you know that?"

Yuan turned away, muttering under his breath, "Those damn Aurions."

She knew he wasn't speaking to her, but… "Kratos gave you a letter?" she said softly. Yuan grimaced.

"_Noishe_ gave it to me," he muttered, then handed her the oatmeal and left.


	13. 13

"You talked to Yuan?" Genis asked, furrowing his brow. Sheena shrugged.

"I saw him at the library in Sybak," she answered. "He asked me a lot of questions about Lloyd."

"…maybe he has communication with Derris-Kharlan," Genis said quietly, stabbing his salad with his fork. Raine raised her eyebrows.

"Or maybe he was jealous, and wanted to find out what kind of guy you're into," she said. Sheena scowled.

"You and your conspiracy theory," she huffed.

"You keep running into him, and nobody else has seen him," Raine pointed out. "Maybe those meetings aren't accidents like he says."


	14. 14

"So how old are you, really?" she asked, staring at him. Yuan clicked his tongue, but didn't look up.

"I don't keep track."

"No, I meant… how old are you physically?"

Yuan let out a low whistle, and as Sheena raised her eyebrows, said, "Why, you interested?"

"W-what?" she exclaimed, a furious blush creeping onto her face. "I didn't mean it like that!"

He chuckled at her reaction, and she suddenly couldn't believe how incredibly handsome he'd become in the last second or two.


	15. 15

He sat at his desk, bent over his work, face solemn and eyes narrowed in an intimidating manner. She watched him from across the room, hands on the books she'd been sorting through before she'd been distracted. He glanced up, emerald eyes connected with chocolate, and with a blush she realized she'd been staring at him for over five minutes.

"Yes?" he asked, an amused tone in his voice. Before she could stop herself-

"You look cuter when you smile."

She clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing, but he only laughed.


	16. 16

Sheena wasn't having a good day.

It was that time of the month again, and she was miserable because of it. She'd lost one of her most precious talismans, and was already upset when she ran into Lloyd in the middle of town. As gentle as both of them normally were, they were still ex-fiancés, and that didn't help her mood in the slightest.

So after a heavy argument, she trudged back to the inn, got lost several times, and then it started to rain, so she took refuge in the nearest building- the local bar.


	17. 17

"Sheena?"

Yuan cautiously approached the ninja, whose normally radiant chocolate eyes were dulled from the alcohol. He frowned, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sheena, what-"

"Oh, Yuan!" she gasped, just noticing him. "You're just in time! No, you're late… where have you been, you bad, bad boy…?"

Yuan stared at her, intensely uncomfortable after the "bad boy" comment, then heaved her off the bar stool and to her feet. "Come on. We're going to the inn."

"Oh, are we sharing a room...? You're so cute when you blush, Yuan…"


	18. 18

The receptionist raised her eyebrows as she searched for a room held under the name "Sheena Fujibayashi."

"That your girlfriend?" she asked, gesturing towards the drunken Sheena. Yuan's lips thinned.

"No," he replied shortly. "She's my..."

"Wife?"

"Sister."

"She doesn't look anything like you."

"She's adopted."

"Whatever you say, lover boy." She handed Yuan a spare key. "Here. Tell your girlfriend, when she's sober, that I need that back."

"…whatever."

"Have fun," she called. "But please be considerate of the other inn guests!"


	19. 19

"Ugh… what… what…?"

Sheena opened her eyes and- bad move- sat up. A massive headache greeted her.

"Am I dead?" she asked to no one in particular. She was alone, after all. A soft chuckle came from the corner of the room.

"Not quite."

"Ah!" Sheena immediately spotted Yuan, sitting in a chair by the window, a book open in his lap.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," he said sarcastically, flipping a page in his book. "Sweet dreams?"

Sheena rubbed her forehead. "What- are you doing in my room?"

He sighed. "Well, I found you at the bar…"


	20. 20

"Where've you been, Sheena?" Genis demanded, opening the door. She raised his eyebrows at his school uniform, but said nothing.

"I got held up, I'm sorry," she said, making her way inside. "It was storming for days and I just couldn't travel…"

"Alright, alright, I get it," the half-elf muttered, closing the door. "Raine's in the kitchen."

Sheena found Raine sitting at the kitchen table. "Ah, Sheena," she said. "I saw Yuan the other day."

"…Did you now?"

"You know, he told me the funniest story, involving you, a bar and a fair amount of alcohol…"


	21. 21

"You told Raine about that?" Sheena exclaimed, barging into Yuan's office. He grinned, propping his feet up on his desk.

"Absolutely," he replied. "Why would I not? It was an interesting experience. Besides, she asked me if I'd seen you lately."

Sheena glanced at him. "Why?" she asked warily.

Yuan crossed his arms, still smirking. "Sit down, Sheena." The ninja complied, and once she was seated, he continued. "She was utterly convinced that we're having an affair, and-"

"What?" Sheena yelled, face bright red. "What did you tell her?"

Yuan smirked even wider. "I told her we were."

"You bastard!"


	22. 22

"I thought it was time for the sixth annual reunion party."

She'd entered the café, weary, expecting to sit alone and inhale her coffee, but she'd seen Yuan sitting by himself and couldn't resist.

"I'm not going," she sighed, stirring her coffee and avoiding his searching eyes.

"Still having a tiff with your ex then?"

"I saw him yesterday," she said, "and we made up, sort of. But… he's engaged to Colette now, and that would be weird."

"To be around them?" Yuan's voice had a sudden wistful tone to it. "Hm."


	23. 23

Yuan was a man of mystery. He'd suddenly grabbed her hand over the table yesterday afternoon, in the quiet café, and asked her to dinner. It didn't really make any sense. Over these last six years they'd encountered each other too frequently for it to be coincidence, and yet, their constant meetings surprised them both. She didn't know him very well- better than any of her hero companions, perhaps, but she still thought it was strange to go on a date with an angel of Cruxis. Absentmindedly, she wondered if this was how Anna had felt.


	24. 24

"Is this too weird for you?" he whispered, lips still pressed to her cheek.

She had a hand on his shoulder, another on his chest, as he kissed her again. It _was _weird.

"A little bit," she murmured, when he pulled away for the second time. He straightened up, smiling slightly.

"Well, I leave you here," he sighed, glancing towards the inn where she was staying. Flanoir was particularly beautiful that night, made even more so by the man she'd just kissed.

For a first date, it had been fairly promising.


	25. 25

"I didn't expect to see you here," Regal admitted. Sheena shrugged.

"Well, I… I was just in the city, so I thought I'd stop by and visit," she sighed. Regal's pen stopped moving.

"You didn't come to the reunion," he stated simply. She shook her head. "It's because of Lloyd, isn't it?"

"Sort of," she said, glancing down at her hands. "I'm happy for them though." For a split second, she considered telling Regal about Yuan. He wouldn't say anything.

Then Regal smiled. "Presea was in Flanoir last week. She recounted the strangest tale to me…"

Sheena paled.


	26. 26

"Fancy seeing you here."

Yuan glanced up and locked eyes with none other than Zelos Wilder. The half-elf simply nodded.

Zelos leaned against the balcony and let out a sigh as snow fell around the two. They watched the city in silence, then-

"We've noticed," the redhead started, in a more serious tone, "that you and Sheena have been spending a lot of time together." Yuan raised an eyebrow.

"We?"

Zelos nodded. "I just wanted to tell you that we're watching. You know, before things got too serious."


	27. 27

Too serious? How serious was too serious?

In a playful but rough sort of way, Yuan pushed Sheena down onto the bed, their lips locked tightly as her hands roamed over his bare chest, his fingers moving swiftly down to her skirt.

A whole year since Zelos' warning, and things were pretty serious- this wasn't the first time they'd gone this far.

Sheena wrapped her arms around his neck, kicking off her skirt, pulling him towards her, slipping his trousers off his waist, feeling his lips along her neck…


	28. 28

Sheena opened her eyes, suddenly, and found herself staring at the empty place beside her. He'd pulled the covers up and smoothed it out- like he'd never been holding her and whispering in her ear in the first place. Like she'd never kissed him and told him that she wanted him to. Like he wasn't her first.

He sat in an armchair across the room, rubbing his eyes, and when he opened them again, Sheena was sitting up in bed, hair falling across her shoulders, staring at him.

"Go back to sleep," he said, and left.


	29. 29

"Happy Valentines Day!"

Sheena leaned over and planted a kiss on Yuan's cheek. He scowled as she handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"That's not fair," he argued. "I didn't get you anything. I didn't know about this holiday."

"It's not much," she protested. "Open it." Yuan sighed and slowly unwrapped the box.

Dozens of folded papers filled the box to the brim, scrawled over with ink and pencil. Curious, Yuan picked up one. "Love letters?" he asked, smiling. "How long have you been writing these? There's dozens of them."

Sheena hid her blush with her hands. "Oh… a while…"


	30. 30

"You're going with me," Sheena said, setting her jaw. Yuan glared at her over the top of his paperwork.

"I am staying here," he argued. "You can go to the wedding if you want- but there is no way in hell I am going with you."

"Your best friend's son is getting married-"

"That asshole was not my best friend."

"-and you're not going to go?" Sheena exclaimed. "Yuan, you heartless bastard."

"I'm surprised you're going," he said quietly, glancing up at her. "After all, he is your ex."

Sheena looked away. "I'm over that."


	31. 31

"Sheena!" Colette exclaimed, rushing towards her friend and squeezing her around the middle. "I'm so happy you're here!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sheena insisted. She held Colette at arms length. "You look beautiful," she gasped, and she truly did. She radiated.

Colette blushed and smiled. "Oh, thank you so much Sheena!" she said. Her expression became more serious. "Raine was in here just before you."

"Yeah?"

Colette leaned forward, giddy, and spoke in a whisper. "Are you really dating Yuan?" she asked. Sheena blushed.

"Ah, well…"


	32. 32

"Happy now?" Yuan grumbled as Sheena took her seat beside him. She flashed him a grin.

"Ecstatic," she replied. She gazed around the wedding spot- they were on the beach, in Altimira, waves lapping gently against the golden shore as the sun set in the west. Sheena turned to Yuan.

"What have you been doing, just sitting here?" she asked. Yuan glared at her.

"First I had the pleasure of entertaining Ruin-mania and her smart-ass brother, and then Irving took it upon himself to come and talk to me, and after _that_…"


	33. 33

"Could you please, for once, _not_ make a sarcastic comment?" Sheena hissed, glaring at Yuan. "This is a wedding!"

He only crossed his arms in response.

It wasn't going so well. The wedding had been beautiful, and the reception hall looked exceptionally promising… but Sheena could not see, for the life of her, why she'd insisted on dragging Yuan along. He obviously was not enjoying himself. She shouldn't have even bothered.

Then again, if he really hadn't wanted to come, he wouldn't have. There was some underlying purpose in his being here. That had to count for something, right?


	34. 34

"You total jerk!" she yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "You are the most inconsiderate bastard I have ever met!"

"Well, excuse me if 4000 years of tyranny hasn't hardened me a bit!" he yelled back, fire in his eyes. She glared at him.

"That's no excuse," she argued. "Couldn't you have at least pretended that you were happy for them? They're totally perfect for each other, everyone knows it!"

"Everyone except for you!" he shouted, pointing his finger at her. "You're still in love with him! Aren't you?"

She stopped suddenly, still.

Was... did she…


	35. 35

"They'll be good parents," Regal said, almost absentmindedly. "A little nervous, but loving."

Zelos laughed. "How much you wanna bet their kid turns out to be like… a genius or something?"

Raine scowled, glaring at the Chosen. "You're one to criticize," she snapped. "I see you haven't made any progress in your love life."

He only shrugged, looking nonchalant. "Maybe I haven't, but I think we all know who has. Well Sheena? What do you have to tell us about Yuan?"

Sheena stirred her drink, drifting off. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled.


	36. 36

"You haven't seen him then?" Genis asked, sounding disappointed. Sheena shook her head, and slammed the half-elf's trunk shut.

"Nope. Sorry," she said shortly.

Genis helped her lock the trunk. "Damn. I needed maps for this project, or whatever you want to call it, and I was hoping he had some. You really haven't seen him?"

"Not for three months."

He eyed her warily. "…Lloyd and Colette's wedding."

Sheena looked away. "…He… he didn't want to go."

"But you made him?"

"…he thought I was still in love with Lloyd," she sighed. Genis smirked.

"Maybe he was just jealous."


	37. 37

"You came back."

She glanced at him. He hadn't even looked up when she'd entered, only let out a wry chuckle.

"Don't make it sound like you don't want me here," she said quietly, wishing with all her heart that he'd open his arms and welcome her back.

He glared at her. "What makes you so sure that I do?"

Ouch. "I… I thought…"

"You thought I loved you?" he snapped. Absentmindedly, she saw his fingers move to the ring that sat on his left hand… he was still in love with _her_, and she…


	38. 38

She tripped.

It was as simple as that.

On her way out the door, tears flooding down her cheeks after he told her that he didn't love her right to her face, she was a mess, a total mess and didn't look where she was going.

And she tripped.

She didn't even fall that hard. She broke her wrist, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as her heart did.

Yet, she was incredibly grateful when, after lying in the snow crying for an eternity, he picked her up and carried her inside.


	39. 39

He would let her stay; give her wrist a night to start healing, on the condition that she leave, immediately, in the morning. He wanted nothing more to do with her.

But Sheena, delirious with sudden pain (for neither of them was a skilled healer, and the Renegades had been, mostly, discharged), didn't care as much as she normally would, because she was laying in his bed- and halfway through the night, while feigning sleep, she felt his lips brush her forehead, and thought for a minute that he might have been lying…

But in the morning, he was gone.


	40. 40

When Orochi said that she had a visitor from Meltokio, she assumed that he meant an emissary from the king. What she didn't expect was…

"Hey girl!" Zelos exclaimed as soon as she spotted him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked, bewildered. He thrust a bouquet of lilies at her, winking.

"I brought you flowers," he said simply. She glanced down at the bouquet. Beautiful, but entirely unnecessary.

"I heard you broke your wrist," he said, in a quieter voice. Sheena flinched, avoiding looking at the cast on her hand.


	41. 41

"So how've you been?" Zelos asked.

This whole situation was surreal. They were sitting in a small café, located on the (ahem) nicer side of lower Meltokio, stirring tea and coffee as they conversed over breakfast. Zelos was behaving like a normal person. He wasn't flirting with her. Just… talking.

"I'm okay," she sighed, then took a sip of her tea. "I went with Colette to her doctor last week."

"And how are both the momma and the baby?"

"He's developing slowly," she said. "Much slower than normal."

He sipped his coffee. "Here's hoping for the best."


	42. 42

Genis and Raine appeared on her doorstep in the midst of a raging storm. Never a good sign.

"Bad news," Genis muttered, looking forlorn. Sheena poured them each a cup of tea, but neither sibling drank any.

"What's going on?" she asked, alarmed. "Is everything alright? How are Colette and Lloyd and the ba-"

She stopped suddenly, her eyes wide. "Oh Martel," she breathed. "The baby."

Genis lowered his eyes, and Raine let out a sigh. "She had a miscarriage," she said simply. "Little Mithos didn't make it."


	43. 43

"Miscarriage, huh," Zelos sighed, gazing absentmindedly into the distance. Sheena didn't even look at him. "And here I was, hoping to be named Godfather."

Sheena glanced away.

Regal raised his eyes, and set down his cup. "Raine and Genis came by this morning," he said quietly.

"To tell you?"

"Well, yes. But, Sheena…" Regal glanced at her. "Aren't you, ah… seeing Yuan?"

Sheena looked up. "Um… not anymore," she said slowly. "I mean, I was for a while but… why?"

Regal coughed. "No reason," he said quickly.

"No, seriously. Tell me."

Looking guilty, he told her.


	44. 44

She didn't know what was going on.

Two months later, and she could still hear it. Regal's voice ringing in her head, breaking her out and lighting a fire in her.

_"Raine was there last week…"_

_ "She was at the Renegade Base? Why?"_

_ "She and Genis were looking for some maps. But she also said…"_

Sheena buried her face in her hands, tears pouring out. She thought she was over him. So why did it hurt so much?

_"… and now Raine thinks she' s pregnant."_


	45. 45

"How long has it been?" Zelos snapped suddenly. Sheena jumped, surprised at the angry tone of his voice.

"W-what?" she stuttered. He scowled.

"First Lloyd, who's understandable, but now _Yuan_?" he said, sounding more hurt than irritated. "What did you ever see in him anyways?"

Sheena fiddled with her napkin, lost in thought. Finally, she said, "He was nice to me. He's sweet, deep down."

Zelos scoffed. "Hunny, I think Martel was the only person who would believe you on that one. And he's probably still in love with her anyway, so…"


	46. 46

"You got her knocked up? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sheena exclaimed, barging into Yuan's office. He glanced up at her, looking irritated.

"Well, hello to you too, Little Miss Sunshine," he said.

"Answer my question!"

"For once," he said curtly, "could you please think things over?"

"What is that supposed to-"

"Did anyone say that _I'm _the father?" he snapped, glaring at her.

"But Regal said-"

"Regal wasn't there when Raine got the paternity test, was he?"

Sheena fell silent, face red. "Well… I thought…"

"Though I did sleep with her."

"You bastard!"


	47. 47

"So it's _not_ your kid."

Yuan rolled his eyes, and tossed a whole stack of paper into the bin. "We've been over this. No, it's not."

Sheena pretended to be interested in her nails, embarrassed by her brazen accusation. "Sorry," she muttered. Yuan sighed.

"You're not the only one who's giving me a hard time," he grumbled, sorting through some more paper. "Her brother tried to kill me."

Sheena bit her lip. "Regal said she's three months into the pregnancy. That means, you two…"

Yuan narrowed his eyes. "Between the wedding and the miscarriage."

"So who_ is_ the father then?"


	48. 48

"Is she ever planning on telling us who the father is?" Genis grumbled, glaring at his sister from across the room. She'd gotten emotional at his graduation ceremony, and was still crying.

Sheena gave Zelos a surreptitious look out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't lying- Yuan _was _nice to her. He even told her who the real father was.

"Probably not," Sheena said. Regal approached them then, and sat down.

"So have you seen him lately?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at Sheena. She coughed.

"Not really," she lied quietly.

"No one has," Genis muttered.


	49. 49

Sheena glanced across the café, and met his eyes. Memories flew in front of her eyes, taking her back almost a year to when they had last sat together at a table, held hands, and kissed over the flickering candles.

She quickly looked down at her spoon, pretending to be enthralled with it, and didn't look up until he slid into the chair across from her.

"Funny seeing you here," he sighed, not meeting her eyes. She remained silent. It was at this table, in this very café where he'd first kissed her.

And before she could stop it-


	50. 50

"Will you take me back?" she whispered suddenly, more thinking aloud than talking to him. He glanced up warily.

"Take you back?" he said, and she blinked, suddenly coming to life again. "Really? Honestly? Is that what you want?"

She covered her mouth, eyes watering. It was a long time before she could answer, staring into those emerald eyes, but when she did, she let out a small, "Yes."

And he leaned over the table and kissed her.


End file.
